1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method and a device for the separation of gases in gas mixtures and of gas molecule fragments generated by dissociation on surfaces, by use of surface diffusion, and a method and a device for conveying such gases or gas molecule fragments by use of surface diffusion.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods and devices for the separation of gases by use of filters or with the help of centrifuges are known. Separation of gases by use of filters is substantially based on the fact that the filter has the gas mixture flowing therethrough while certain gases are retained by the filter whereas others flow through the filter. Separation of gases with the help of centrifuges, in contrast, is based on the mass differences of the gases to be separated. Occurences of surface diffusion do not play any role in either of the two methods. However, depending on the respective composition of the gas mixture, the separation of gases can be carried out very effectively by means of surface diffusion which with different gases takes place with varying speeds in dependence of the surface.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and a device for the separation of gases and/or of gas molecule fragments generated by dissociation on surfaces by use of surface diffusion phenomena.